Bimbo
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: Ron cheats. What happens when Lavender finds out? What happens when the bimbo gets hurt? R&R. Rated T since I don't think it's apropirate for younger people.


Bimbo

"Talk to me honey" Ron says.

"Who's the girl blowing kisses from the catwalk?" Lavender asks.

"She's just one of the models" Ron says.

"Since when did you feel the need for another girlfriend?" Lavender asks.

"I...I...Lave I.." he says.

"Just spit it out Ronald!" she shouts.

"A few months ago" he says."But I love you, not her! We only sleep together."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? That you only fuck her. Because I'm not enough for you!" she shouts and then leaves the apartment.

_Who's she blowing kisses from the catwalk_

_Tell me, I really gotta know_

_Since when did you need another girlfriend_

_since when, I really gotta know_

_I really gotta know_

A few days later she comes back to the apartment to forgive and forget.

"Ron?" she shouts when she closes the door behind her.

"Lave?" Ron shouts back from the bedroom.

"Yeah. I'm here about the fight. I'm sorry" She says and then she opens the bedroom door.

The sight that meets her makes her freeze. There is Ron lying in bed with the girl from the catwalk next to him, sleeping.

"So that's what you do when we've had a fight. And then you let her sleep in my bed!" Lavender says, beyond pissed. "Can't you see she's just faking?"

_She's been faking since day one_

_a friendly kiss includes no tongue_

_Who's she, tell me_

_Now she's sleeping in my bed_

_Oh God I wish that she was dead_

_I need to know_

_Who's that bimbo_

A month later Lavender sits and looks through a catalogue from Gucci with Hermione Granger.

"That's the girl he's been sleeping with!" she suddenly says and points to the girl from the catwalk.

"She doesn't make that dress justice. It looks goofy" Hermione says. "I don't know her."

"If I ever meet her I'll break every bone in her body. Which one should I start with?" Lavender says. "She's gotta go!"

"I don't know" Hermione says.

"She's just faking. She doesn't even like him. And then he lets her sleep in my bed! Who's that bimbo?" Lavender says pissed off. "I wish she was dead!"

_Who's she looking goofy in a Gucci dress_

_what's that , I really gotta know_

_Which bone in her body should I break first_

_which one, the bimbo's gotta go_

_the bimbo's gotta go_

_She's been faking since day one_

_a friendly kiss includes no tongue_

_Who's she, tell me_

_Now she's sleeping in my bed_

_Oh God I wish that she was dead_

_I need to know_

_Who's that bimbo_

A few weeks later.

"Miss Brown this woman have been attacked and from what we've heard you've said that you'll kill her" the policeman says looking at Lavender.

"Yes I have. But I haven't touched her" Lavender answers.

"What do you have against this woman? What have she done to you?" the other policeman asks.

"She's been sleeping with my ex" Lavender answers.

"Why would it bother you if she's been sleeping with your ex?" the first policeman asks.

"He wasn't my ex at the time" Lavender answers.

"Oh" the two policemen says.

"What happened to her?" Lavender asks.

"She was stabbed by a knife" the second policeman says.

"Then it obviously can't have been me" Lavender says.

"Why is that Miss Brown?" the first policeman asks.

"Because I would've broken every bone in her body" Lavender answers.

The two polices looks at her in shock.

"I thought you wanted the truth, but I can lie if you want me too" she says.

"No we want the truth" the first policeman says.

"Well in that case I think you should talk to Ronald Weasley" she says. "Because he came to me and told me he had taken care of her and that he would never cheat on me again."

"When was this?" the second policeman asks.

"Yesterday around 7.30 p.m." she answers.

"Thank you Miss Brown. You're free to go now" the first policeman says and starts walking to the door.

"Wait" she says. The policeman stops and turns around.

"I just wanted to say that sometimes I just lose my head and say stuff that I don't mean. Like the stuff about this woman. And if I were to get revenge I would get it on Ron not on her, I don't think she knew I exist. I was mad when I said those things. I still don't like her but I wouldn't hurt her" she says.

"Okay" the second policeman says. "We might want to talk to you again."

"Of course" she says before leaving.

_I know it's sad_

_sometimes I just lose my head_

_boy I'm getting so mad_

_I know it's sad_

_sometimes I just lose my head_

_I know it's sad_

_sometimes I just lose my head_

_boy I'm getting so mad_

_I know it´s sad_

_sometimes I just lose my head_

Two days later Lavender is packing her stuff and putting it in her car because she's moving out of the apartment she lived in with Ron, when the doorbell rings.

She opens the door and there stands the bimbo.

"Hi" the bimbo says. "Are you Lavender?"

"What's it to you?" Lavender asks.

"I just wanted to apologize. I didn't know that he had a said that you were his cousin. If I knew about you I wouldn't have gotten involved with him. I'm so sorry" the bimbo says. "And I heard that the police wanted to talk to you since they thought that it was you who attacked me. And I was wondering... Did you tell them to talk to Ron?"

"Yeah that was me" Lavender says.

"Thank you. How did you know it was him?" the bimbo asks.

"He came to me afterwards and told me he had taken care of you" Lavender says.

"How did you know it was me? Do you know my name?" the bimbo asks.

"He used the nickname I gave you and no I don't know your name and I don't want to know it either because than would mean that I would care at least a little about what happens to you" lavender says. "And you don't want to know the name I gave you."

"Okay. But will you forgive me?" the bimbo asks.

"Yes. But I will never say it again and I won't act like you're forgiven" Lavender says.

"Thank you" the bimbo says.

"LAVE! LAVE I FINISHED THE SONG!" Hermione shouts and comes running to her.

"What song?" Lavender asks.

"Bimbo" Hermione says. "I named it 'Bimbo' after all that happened."

"Thanks" Lavender says. "How does it end?"

"_She's been faking since day one_

_a friendly kiss includes no tongue_

_Who's she, tell me_

_Now she's sleeping in my bed_

_Oh God I wish that she was dead_

_I need to know_

_She's been faking since day one_

_a friendly kiss includes no tongue_

_Who's she, tell me_

_Now she's sleeping in my bed_

_Oh God I wish that she was dead_

_I need to know_

_Now she's sleeping in my bed_

_Oh God I wish that she was dead_

_I need to know_

_Who's that bimbo_" Hermione says.

"It's great!" Lavender says and hugs Hermione.

"I'll just leave" the bimbo says.

"Yeah" Lavender says as she and Hermione starts walking inside. "Bye."

**A/N: Okay a new one. **

**What do you think? **

**Love it?**

**Hate it? **

**Please tell me!**

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley**


End file.
